Il aura suffit d’un orage…et il devint éclair
by Orlina
Summary: Le survivant a quitté le monde sorcier...il n'est qu'un ado, il a peur...mais seul dans un parc moldu, perdu dans ses souvenirs, un orage l'aidera à découvrir qu'il peut le faire...il peut réaliser sa destinée!OS


**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR…enfin presque, le banc du parc appartient à son apparteneur (si ce mot existe voyons), le ciel et l'orage n'appartiennent à personne en particulier, y a des gens qu'on appelle 'les gens' et on sait pas trop c'est qui…ils s'appartiennent à eux même. Il parait que les mots n'appartiennent à personne aussi, mais leur assemblement me revient…pas qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit la dedans qui puisse me rendre fière…

A oui, les fautes d'orthographe, de frappes, de grammaire et tout…elles appartiennent à mon Beta Reader, Casper, si vous le _voyez_ frappez le de ma part

oOo

_Note d'Auteur :_** Heum…ce Disclaimer me semble complet pour une fois ! Si vous voyez d'autres choses à rajouter **

**Le fait est qu'il est 3h du mat', j'ai enfin fini ce OS, chui contente, je dormirais tôt ce soir ! Le fait est que ce OS est le résultat de l'orage de ce soir (26/27 Juillet)…mes pensées en regardant cette merveille de la nature se déchaîner !**

**Le fait est…que c'est la troisième fois que je dis 'le fait est'…enfin quatrième maintenant, et tout le monde s'en fichouille !

* * *

**

**BONNE LECTURE.**

**Ps : Vous pouvez vous foutre de ma gueule pour le titre foireux, c'est permis !**

**oOo**

**Il aura suffit d'un orage…etil devint éclair.**

**oOo**

* * *

Cela faisait cinq mois !  
Cinq_ long_ mois que le monde sorcier se morfondait, ne croyant plus à l'avenir, ayant perdu tout espoir.  
Le survivant…_leur dernier espoir_…Harry Potter…s'était enfuis ! 

Personne ne pouvait le retrouver, il n'avait pas eu les meilleurs professeurs pour rien, et avec Dumbledore mort lors de la Grande Bataille du Pré au Lard, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le retrouve jamais.

Il avait quitté le monde sorcier si soudainement, sans prévenir personne, sans même dire au revoir à ses amis restants…aux autres survivants.  
Vous savez, ceux qui n'ont pas fini comme Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, et tellement d'autres élèves, de chaque maison…de chaque camp.

Et la guerre ne s'était pas achevée en même temps que toutes ces vies précieuses.  
Non, le Dark Lord était trop intelligent – ou peureux – pour s'attaquer à Harry lorsqu'il avait tellement de gens pour le protéger. Il préférait l'affaiblir en s'attaquant aux gens qu'il aime tellement.

**oOo**

_«Rooooooooooooooooooonnnnn ! » Ce cri ne parvint jamais à son destinataire. Dans le chaos du champ de bataille une silhouette s'effondra, victime d'un simple rayon vert. Juste un foutu rayon de lumière verte sortie d'une fichue baguette. Un rayon de mort. Et un rouquin s'effondrait, et le monde d'une jeune fille se brisait, et ses projets d'avenir tombaient tous à l'eau, l'eau de ses yeux…de ses larmes qui coulaient en même temps que ce corps tombait._

_« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! RON ! » Cria t-elle en se précipitant vers la forme inerte de son ami, son petit ami, l'homme de sa vie._

_« Ron », prononça t-elle doucement, presque un chuchotement alors qu'elle pleurait, agenouillée au sol, la tête de son ami reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux, « Ron, mon amour, je t'aime, je t'en pris ne meurt pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé en mariage encore. Je sais que tu comptes le faire bientôt, tu traînes toujours cette bague avec toi, attendant le bon moment. Demande moi en mariage, Ron ! Ron, je t'aime, réveille toi, REVEILLE TOI ! Je t'en pris, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »_

_Ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu c'était que la bataille n'était pas fini, que les combats continuaient alors que son cœur à elle semblait s'être arrêté, alors que son monde était sur le mode pause. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'on avait failli la tuer plusieurs fois, mais qu'un certain jeune homme la protégeait, n'osant pas accepter le fait que la forme dans les bras d'Hermione était Ron, ne voulant pas y croire…pas encore, sinon il ne pourrait pas continuer…la protéger, _elle !_ Il _devait_ la protéger._

**oOo**

Harry, durant la bataille n'avait été que très légèrement blessé – les mangemorts ayant eu comme ordre de ne pas tuer le gamin sous peine de mort lente et affreuse – et tout le monde l'avait à nouveau admiré. Tout le monde lui avait dit à quel point il avait été brave, il avait été fort et héroïque, risquant sa vie pour sauver celle de sa meilleure amie, Hermione, alors qu'elle venait de voir l'homme de sa vie, son meilleure ami, son frère, mourir.

Ron était mort en héros, tout le monde le lui répétait comme si cela pouvait apaiser sa douleur. Comme s'il devait être fier du fait que son meilleur ami avait trouvé la mort sur ce champ de bataille, y trouver une consolation.  
Sirius était mort parce qu'Harry l'avait supplié de venir le voir durant ce Samedi au Pré au Lard pour qu'il puisse lui parler de ses petits problèmes futiles d'adolescent idiot. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, au point de risquer la vie de son parrain pour ses problèmes ridicules, il serait encore en vie.

**oOo**

« S'il te plait Padfoot, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, accepte. »

_« Tu sais bien que je déteste te dire cela, mais c'est trop risqué, Harry. Je suis encore recherché et tu le sais. »_

_« Je sais Paddy, mais personne ne nous verra, on sera dans la Cabane Hurlante et personne n'en saura jamais rien. Je ne le dirais même pas à Ron et Hermione si tu veux. »_

_« Je leur fais confiance, ne sois pas idiot, mais es-tu bien sûr que ce que tu as à me dire ne peut pas être dit à travers nos miroirs de communications ? »_

_« Je…je réfèrerais te voir, te le dire lorsque tu es physiquement présent…en 3D. »_

_« En 3D ? »_

_« Truc moldus ! »_

_« Bien, Harry, je le ferais ! Sois prudent cependant, hein ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

_« Je suis _toujours_ prudent, Paddy ! »_

_« C'est censé me rassurer ? »_

_« Oh, tais toi, je t'aime mon Parrain préféré ! »_

_« Le seul et l'unique ! »_

_« Nope ! Remus est comme un second Parrain pour moi, tu sais. »_

_« Et j'en suis bien heureux, il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, Ry ! Dors bien, on se re-contact Vendredi prochain, Ok ? »_

_« Pas de problèmes, même heure Vendredi prochain. _Fin de Transmission. » _Le miroir cessa de laisser apparaître le visage inquiet et maigre de Sirius pour reprendre sa fonction première de miroir et refléter le visage d'Harry._

_Il allait enfin pouvoir voir Sirius, et lui demander face à face si ses parents seraient honteux et le détesteraient si jamais ils avaient su qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il avait besoin d'avoir Sirius en face de lui pour lui dire cela…et lui dire aussi qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire sa part dans cette guerre._

_Oui, il avait hâte d'être à Samedi prochain et de revoir son parrain, même s'il avait un peu peur de sa réaction._

**oOo**

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être fier de lui. Rien d'héroïque dans son attitude ce samedi là. Il n'avait fait que se défendre, et défendre sa meilleure amie, rien d'extraordinaire, il n'était pas un héros…il n'était pas _leur_ héros.  
Il n'était _rien._

Alors Harry en avait eu marre. Toute cette pression, toutes ces attentes…il n'était pas fait pour cela. Il n'était _pas_ un héros et ne l'avait _jamais_ été, et si des gens avaient pu penser le contraire et se trouvaient déçus c'était leur faute et non pas la sienne. Il avait 17ans, merde !

Il n'était qu'un adolescent, le genre qui devrait s'inquiéter parce qu'il a plus ou moins de succès auprès des filles. Le genre d'ado qui devrait s'inquiéter du fait que les hommes semblaient tout aussi attrayant à ses yeux que les jeunes filles au lieu de se dire que ce n'était absolument pas un problème étant donné qu'il ne vivra pas assez vieux pour penser à fonder une famille ou tomber amoureux…alors homme ou femme…il serait mort depuis longtemps de toute manière.  
Le genre d'ado qui devrait s'inquiéter pour son orientation, avoir des doutes d'ado, s'occuper de Quidditch comme il adorait tant le faire au lieu de devoir quitter l'équipe pour s'entraîner comme un dingue pour avoir une toute petite chance de mettre fin au règne du mal.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il n'était qu'un ado.

Il était peut être puissant, apte à se battre avec aisance, et avoir assez de réflexes, de détermination pour battre McGonnagal _et_ Snape en duel après seulement 4 mois d'entraînement intensif, mais il n'était pas apte à combattre quelqu'un qui ne se donnera pas la peine de s'empêcher de lancer un sort mortel, ou les sorts impardonnables qui ne peuvent être bloqués.

**oOo**

« Potter, vous ne pouvez pas simplement créer de stupides boucliers pour chacun des sorts que je vous envoie ! »

_« Ca marche plutôt bien jusqu'ici, professeur Snape. »_

_« Et que feriez vous si je vous lançais un sort non blocable ? »_

_« Alors celui là je l'éviterai. »_

_« Et si je le lance sans prononcer le moindre mot, vous ne saurez pas de quel nature ce sort est, Potter ! Réfléchissez, dans un duel, si vous êtes touché, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde par un Doloris ou un Avada, le duel est fini pour vous…et votre vie avec ! Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de penser de la sorte. Vous devez considérer _tous_ les sorts qu'on vous envoie comme des sorts impardonnables, et les éviter, et attaquer ! La meilleure défense que vous ayez dans cette guerre, Potter, c'est l'attaque ! Tuer avant que l'on ne vous tue. C'est la seule règle. Maintenant en garde et _Expelliarmus ! »

**oOo**

Mais pire que tout, il n'était pas capable de faire face au Mal en personne.

Il l'avait toujours détesté, haïs, exécré, abhorré, mais à présent il avait peur.  
Il avait peur de ce que l'homme pouvait bien lui faire, à lui et ses amis.  
Il avait peur pour Hermione, il avait peur pour Neville et Dean, la famille Weasley, il avait peur.  
Les gens ne comprenaient pas cela, bien évidemment.  
Il avait peur pour Ginny aussi, sa _petite Gin Gin_ adorée. Il ne l'aimait certes pas comme elle l'aimait mais il l'adorait comme un garçon pouvait aimer sa petite sœur adoptive. Il y a souvent plus d'amour entre les membres d'une famille adoptive que d'une véritable famille. Lorsqu'une famille est adoptive, elle sait que rien, qu'aucun lien familial n'est jamais quelque chose d'acquis mais quelque chose pour lequel on doit se battre, qu'on doit chérir et reconnaître pour ce que c'est : un sentiment merveilleux et bénis.  
Il en avait conscience lui. Et la mort l'avait encore plus conforté dans son idée que ce sentiment, celui qu'il ressentait pour les personnes qu'il avait jamais considéré comme sa vraie famille, était quelque chose de bien trop important pour qu'il n'en tienne pas compte dans ses décisions importantes.

Cela n'a peut être aucun sens pour la plupart des gens, mais si Ron et les autres étaient tous morts, c'était sa faute, et il devait faire tout son possible pour que personne, personne de sa famille, celle qu'il a choisie, celle qui l'a choisi, ne souffre jamais plus par sa faute.  
_Par sa faute ! _Tout à toujours été sa faute.

Sa simple proximité faisait d'eux une proie parfaite. Alors il s'en était allé.  
Les gens doivent sûrement penser qu'il a fuit comme un lâche, qu'il a profité d'eux, qu'il les a tous berné depuis le début, qu'il n'est pas digne d'être un héros…mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Le fait est que lui savait les raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir.

Il ne gagnerait pas !

Et il ne voulait pas précipiter la mort de ceux qu'il aimait…ils avaient bien le droit de vivre encore un peu heureux avant que tout ne soit trop chaotique pour permettre un soupçon de bonheur chez les gens.

Et puis, tant qu'il était là, le monde sorcier refusait de se bouger les fesses, pensant que leur petit héros les sauvera tous, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se déranger, de risquer leur vie.  
S'il les quittait, peut être commenceraient-ils tous à se rendre compte que cette guerre est autant la leur que la sienne, plus la leur que la sienne à vrai dire.  
Il n'avait rien à gagner dans cette guerre, simplement à perdre. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait serait en grand danger pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les aimait.  
Il avait bien cette envie de vengeance, mais il n'était pas idiot, il n'avait pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour tuer le Dark Lord. Il n'avait pas le courage requis pour tuer un homme, pour lancer le sort de mort, ce même sort qui a tué ses parents, Cédric, Ron, Sirius…

Pourquoi les gens pensaient que lui, gamin de 17 ans pouvaient venir à bout d'un mage noir aussi puissant ?  
Le mal est éternel, quand bien même arriverait-il à tuer Voldemort, un autre lui succèderait et alors un autre gamin sans défense verrait sa vie ruinée par une stupide prophétie.  
Alors pourquoi ne mettrait-il pas fin à tout ceci maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute. De toute manière, il y aura bien un instant où le Bien ne l'emportera pas sur le Mal, alors pourquoi souffrir autant, pourquoi laisser les gens espérer, pleurer, voir les gens qu'ils aiment mourir, leur vie s'effondrer.  
Pourquoi ?

Peut être que c'était cela qu'il était censé faire…abandonner pour le meilleur. Abandonner fièrement.  
Et, même s'il ne le croyait pas lui-même, il voulait se persuader que sa fuite était une bonne chose.  
Pour _tous_.  
Et surtout pour lui.

Plus de Dark Lord, plus de peurs, plus de Malfoy, de mangemort, d'horrible prof de Potions. Plus aucun rappel de sa culpabilité, son incapacité à sauver des vies et sa capacité à ce que les gens se sacrifient pour sa gueule. Aucun rappel de ses bons moments, de ses délires, ses rires, ses pleures, ses inquiétudes.  
Rien pour lui rappeler que si Voldemort lui avait enlevé sa famille à l'âge de 1 an, c'était lui-même qui se séparait de sa famille 16 ans après.  
Encore un point commun entre lui et le Dark Lord, apparemment.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait tout simplement plus.  
Si Hermione était là, elle pourrait lui dire quoi faire, elle était bien plus intelligente que lui, plus rationnelle et censée. S'il y avait un héros c'était bien elle. _Son_ Héros à _lui_. Qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent dire, qu'importe ce qu'ils peuvent penser…Hermione valait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Même ses défauts n'en était pas, et ses qualités ne cessaient de s'agrandir, de s'intensifier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans elle…

**oOo**

Harry était assis par terre, près du canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où Hermione lisait paisiblement. Il était tard, très tard, ils attendaient tout deux le retour de leur ami qui avait une retenue –séance de torture– avec Snape, sachant à quel point il aurait besoin de ses amis après une soirée passé avec l'horrible personnage.

_Harry venait de finir son essai de Métamorphose, et fixait Hermione en réfléchissant. _

_Sentant le regard de son ami sur elle, elle baissa un peu son livre pour le voir, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il ne fit rien pour lui répondre. Elle décida de laisser tomber, et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laisser. Elle devait avoir un don qui lui permettait de toujours retrouver sa ligne en une fraction de seconde, vous savez, histoire de ne pas perdre la moindre petite seconde…une seconde en moins sur son temps de lecture, vous imaginez l'horreur !_

_Lorsque cinq minutes plus tard Harry la fixait toujours, elle rougie doucement et lui demanda :_

_« Quoi ? » Ayant voulu dire 'Qu'y a-t-il de si fascinant en moi qui t'empêche de détourner le regard une seule seconde de ma personne ?' au départ, mais s'était retenue à temps._

_« Rien, 'mione, je me demandais juste ce que je ferais sans toi. » voyant son amie rougir encore plus, Harry lui fit un de ces charmants sourires dont il avait le secret._

_« Et tu as découvert la réponse à cette question si intrigante ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que la réponse serait…je me serais déjà fait renvoyé 10 fois de Poudlard, et surtout, je n'aurais jamais appris que les Gryffondors aussi avaient le droit de réfléchir avant d'agir…et puis, sans Hermione, Harry Potter n'est rien. Tu es le cerveau du trio…je ne suis que la baguette et Ron les poings. J'espère ne jamais trouver la réponse à ma question en tout cas, je suis bien comme je suis ! »_

_« Harry ! » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'était jeté sur son ami le serrant si fort qu'il dû la repousser un peu pour respirer._

_« Une retenue avec Snape et mon meilleur ami me vole ma petite amie, c'est beau l'amitié ! » Fit une voix amusée qui, apparemment avait assisté à l'échange depuis plusieurs minutes._

_« Ron, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler ta 'petite amie', ça me donne l'impression d'être un objet qu'on expose aux autres et non celle d'être ton égale. »_

_« Désolée 'mione, mais moi au moins, je ne me jette pas dans les bras de n'importe quelle fille lorsque tu es en retenue. »_

_« Hey, Ron, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et sérieusement vieux, tu vois Hermione avoir une heure de colle ? »_

_« Mouais, t'as raison. Ma _petite amie_ est _trop_ parfaite pour ça. » Plaisanta t-il bon enfant._

_« Ron ! » Gronda t-elle, la voix dure mais le regard brillant._

_« Je plaisante mon amour, tu le sais bien. Tu viens m'embrasser quand même, je suis assez crevé et je pense que m'effondrer dans mon lit tout de suite à l'air d'être une excellente idée. »_

_« Tu trouves toujours des excuses pour jouer les martyrs, hein Ron ? » Ria Harry, Ron fit mine de bouder._

_« N'empêche que lorsqu'un idiot te fout en retenue pour avoir éternué, y a de quoi jouer les martyr, non ? »_

_« Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça Ron ? Il m'a enlevé des points pour avoir respiré trop fort, tu te souviens ? Il devait être de méchante humeur, il n'est pas aussi détestable d'habitude. Cet encu– »_

_« Harry ! » S'écria Hermione qui, même si elle était plutôt en rogne contre son professeur aussi, ne supportait pas qu'on manque autant de respect à un professeur._

_« Désolé 'mione, mais tu dois avouer qu'il a été vache aujourd'hui. »_

_« Peut être que c'est son travail d'espion, j'en sais rien moi, il a pas une vie facile tu sais. »_

_« Parce que j'en ai une moi peut être ? Mais t'as raison, il a dû se recevoir une bonne dose de Doloris pour être dans cet état. »_

_« C'est affreux de dire ça Harry ! »_

_« C'est la vérité, il est un habitué des Doloris, tu sais. Voldemort est deux fois plus dur avec lui parce qu'il n'a pas entièrement confiance en lui. »_

_« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » C'était Ron qui avait parlé._

_« Durant nos cours d'Occlumency, j'ai réussi, encore une fois à accéder à ses pensées, ses souvenirs, je l'ai vu durant un meeting, il m'a expliqué ce que je viens de vous dire lui-même. »_

_« Snape t'as dis ça ? »_

_« C'était pour me poser la même question sur quelques uns de mes souvenirs en contrepartie. Comme de toute manière il aurait trouvé la réponse à ses questions dans ma tête, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus. »_

_« Quel genre de questions il t'a posé ? »_

_« Rien de bien important. Tu ne voulais pas aller dormir Ron ? »_

_« Tu essais de changer de sujet Harry »_

_« Je sais 'mione, mais c'est vraiment rien d'important. On peut aller dormir, vous savez que je mets toujours plusieurs heures à m'endormir et il est déjà passé minuit… »_

_« Ok, Harry, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là 'mione et moi, tu peux tout nous dire, on sera toujours là pour toi. »_

_« Je sais, les gars ! »_

_« Hey ! » S'indigna la jeune fille._

_« Ouais, enfin je sais, _les amis_, c'est mieux Hermione ? »_

_« Bien mieux, Bonne Nuit l'énergumène. » Dit-elle affectueusement._

_« Bonne nuit petite bouton de rose rougissant ! »_

_« Tes surnoms sont de plus en plus ridicule Harry ! »_

_« Dis ça à ta futur femme, j'ai lu ce surnom dans l'un de ses livres, sur ce, je vous laisse ! »_

**oOo**

Il n'avait pu protéger l'amour de ses deux amis, il avait laissé la mort les séparer. Il ne laissera pas Hermione connaître le même sort que Ron. Mais pourtant, qu'il y retourne ou pas, elle était en grand danger, non seulement elle était une Moldue à leurs yeux, mais elle était plus talentueuse que tous les autres sangs purs de Poudlard, Voldemort ne pardonnera pas tel affront.  
Pourtant elle est moins en danger si elle n'est pas en plus la meilleure amie du survivant.

'Que tu ne sois pas là pour elle ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne reste pas ta meilleure amie, les mangemorts en feront leur proie tôt ou tard.' Fit une voix désagréable dans la tête d'Harry. Il savait que cette voix avait raison, mais il n'aimait pas ça…il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**oOo**

« J'ai peur, Hermione ! J'ai vraiment peur, tu sais. » Il ne se confiait pas souvent, mais il n'en pouvait plus et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hermione avec ses secrets, même les plus dérangeants.

_« Je sais Harry, je sais ! Je ne te dirais pas qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, que tout ira bien, car je n'en sais rien, et tu sais que je déteste te mentir…mentir en général. Le fait est que c'est normal d'avoir peur. Si tu n'avais pas peur, je m'inquiéterais sérieusement, Harry. Et pour te dire vrai, je suis morte de peur aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous empêchera de botter les fesses de tous ces mangemorts, hein ? » Harry, malgré la tension, se contenta de rire._

_« Pourquoi tu ris ? »_

_« Je viens de me rendre compte pourquoi je vais toujours vers toi et pas vers Ron lorsque j'ai besoin d'être rassuré ou consolé. T'es la meilleur 'mione, je t'aime tu sais ? »_

_« Ca aussi je le sais…mais ne va pas le dire devant Ron, hein ? Il ne sait pas ce que le mot 'platonique' signifie. »_

_Le sujet n'est jamais revenu sur le plateau, et Harry savait qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Il savait pourquoi il adorait tellement Hermione et pouvait lui faire confiance._

**oOo**

Il avait peur. Il avait accepter sa peur, c'était chose normal d'après Hermione.

Mais pourquoi sa peur l'aveuglait tellement, l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement ?  
Ce n'était pas de la peur, hein ?

« Hein, Hermione, ce que je ressens ce n'est pas seulement de la peur, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il doucement malgré le fait qu'il était seul dans ce parc.  
« Ce n'est pas de la peur, » continua t-il doucement « c'est de la terreur, de l'effroi. »

Il voulait pleurer sa frustration, mais il avait comprit au fil du temps que d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsqu'il pleurait sa connexion avec le Dark Lord s'agrandissait et ce dernier pouvait lui envoyer l'équivalent d'un Doloris en douleur par le biais de sa satané cicatrice.  
On alors c'était un truc psychologique, ou même physiologique, qui sait ? Il n'avait jamais été normal de toute manière.

Il avait vraiment peur.

Pas le genre de peur irrationnel que l'on a durant plusieurs soirs après avoir vu un film d'horreur particulièrement réussi. Que l'on a peur, lorsqu'on va aller boire dans sa cuisine la nuit, alors que tout est dans l'obscurité, et qu'on s'imagine tout pleins de dangers imaginaires, tout pleins de monstres et autres psychopathes.  
Ce n'est le genre de peur que l'on a lorsqu'on est une jeune fille qui se balade la nuit, seule, et qui doit impérativement passer par une ruelle sombre et étroite où l'on entend des bruits bizarres et qu'on craint pour sa vie.  
Pas le genre de peur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est Hermione et qu'on vient de passer un examen dans lequel on a laissé deux questions sans réponses. Pas que ça lui soit déjà arrivé…

En fait, il avait justement peur parce qu'Hermione, si elle devait laisser deux blancs dans sa copie n'aurait pas peur des résultats. Il a peur parce qu'Hermione, si elle entendait à présent que les NEWTs qui doivent avoir lieu dans quelques mois sont annulés, elle se sentirait soulagée et non déçue.  
Parce que si on lui apprenait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure de son année, elle hausserait les épaules. Parce qu'elle serait capable de rendre un devoir en retard, ou pas du tout, parce que son écriture était redevenu moyenne et n'était plus ces pattes de mouches qu'elle utilisaient pour pouvoir en écrire trois fois plus que les autres sans dépasser le maximum de parchemins autorisés.

Oui, ça, ça lui faisait peur !

Un peu avant qu'il ne parte, il avait même vu Hermione refuser d'aller à la Bibliothèque sous le prétexte qu'il faisait moins froid que d'habitude et qu'elle préférait marcher sans raison. Ce jour là, il y avait un examen le lendemain.  
Harry avait été horrifié par cela.  
C'était ses repères qui s'en allait en même temps que la personnalité je-sais-tout de son amie. Et il n'en pouvait plus.  
C'était trop pour lui. Cette fille n'était plus son Hermione, c'était une Hermione brisée, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable. D'une manière ou d'une autre c'était toujours lui le responsable ! Toujours par sa faute que des innocents mourraient.

**oOo**

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'un orage avait éclaté, le ciel sombre s'éclairait entièrement l'espace de quelques dixièmes de secondes pour redevenir ombreux.  
La pluie commença à tomber…quelques gouttes d'abord qu'Harry accueillie la bouche ouverte, puis un vrai torrent commença à tomber du ciel. Harry vit, au loin, quelques personnes courir en essayant de se couvrir la tête d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui restait là, immobile dans ce parc moldu, assis sur un banc, déjà complètement trempé.  
Il ne faisait pas froid alors il n'avait pas peur d'attraper quoi que ce soit de sérieux, surtout avec sa magie qui renforçait son système immunitaire, alors il profita de cet sensation apaisante que lui procurait les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau.  
Puis il vit un éclair et il dit que puisqu'il était déjà mouillé autant en avoir pour son argent…enfin c'est une expression, mais il se comprenait…c'était l'essentiel.  
Il s'allongea sur le banc et, après avoir jeté un sort rapide à ses lunettes et essayé de ne pas penser au jour où Hermione lui avait appris ce même sort pour ses matchs de Quidditch, il se mit en tête d'admirer le ciel.  
Et il ne le regretta pas.  
La ciel était remplie de nuage, mais le coucher du soleil leur donnait une teinte rosé, violeté, magnifique. Et d'un coup, il semblait faire jour alors qu'un éclair illuminait les alentours…sûrement plusieurs kilomètres, se dit Harry impressionné.  
Il avait passé 6 ans dans un monde ou la magie était omniprésente, mais cette magie là était bien plus impressionnante que n'importe quel sort qu'il avait vu.  
L'espace d'un instant, de quelques fractions de seconde, un élément arrivait à avoir le même effet que le soleil, éclairait avec la même puissance, la même force que l'astre du jour. Et rien que cela, en soit, c'était une victoire.  
Evidemment, le ciel restait noir – le soleil ayant complètement disparu – mais cet orage, ses sons et ses lumières, semblaient tellement puissants, tellement impérieux que le reste importait peu.

Et il se dit que la lutte contre le mal était comme un orage dans un ciel sombre.  
Le mal est là, un peu partout, il est noir et inquiétant, mais l'orage arrive et leur confrontation est impressionnante. La pluie qui en résulte dérange, les gens la fuient, il ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec elle. Comme tous ces sorciers qui se terrent chez eux, refusant de voir que c'est leur bataille aussi qui a lieu contre Voldemort.  
Le tonnerre effraie les uns, ou créer une fascination morbide chez les autres.  
Et les éclairs…cette lumière vive et perçante qui chasse les ténèbres avec force.  
Certes, les ténèbres réapparaissent, mais les éclairs sont à nouveaux là pour les écarter, et ils recommencent quoi qu'il arrive, le temps qu'il faut, autant qu'il le faut, ils n'abandonnent pas.

'Pas comme moi' Se dit Harry, amère.

Les éclairs ont une force inouïe, et personne ne s'en doute…personne n'y fait attention.  
Il se demanda si lui aussi était un éclair. Il était puissant après tout, et Dumbledore en avait été un, pourquoi pas lui.

Inconsciemment sa main se posa sur sa cicatrice…sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et il su.

Il était un éclair lui aussi. Il devait mettre fin aux ténèbres même si ces derniers devraient réapparaîtrent. Il refusait d'être l'un de ces gens qui fuient la pluie, qui ont peur du grondement sourd du tonnerre.  
Oui, tout cela fait peur.  
C'est effrayant…paniquant.  
Mais c'est aussi beau et puissant.

Il voulait être un éclair. Il serait un éclair. Et il protègerait ces gens qui fuient la pluie, même s'il est responsable de cette pluie… Cette pluie est nécessaire, les eaux qui coulent…le sang aussi…tout ceci est nécessaire.  
Ils sont en guerre…c'est inévitable. Mais lui, éclair, sans lui, tout ceci serait vain.  
Sans l'éclair, un orage n'est que bruit inutile et pluie ennuyante…les ténèbres restent maîtresses.

Ce soir là il prit sa décision…il retournerait accomplir sa destiné, et Hermione ne le lâchera pas d'une semelle, il la protègera coûte que coûte…Ginny aussi, et Neville aura sa vengeance, Bellatrix mourra de la main du jeune Longbottom, et Voldemort de la sienne.  
Et il n'utilisera pas l'avada…ça ne ferait que lui laisser du temps…le séparer de son corps. Non, il allait le tuer avec quelque chose qui tuera le corps et l'âme au même moment…  
Il allait faire un barbecue… un Dark Lord grillé, en feu, illuminant le champs de bataille…

Oui, c'était une idée.  
Il en parlerait avec Hermione, et elle reprendra ses esprits, elle courra à la bibliothèque pour faire pleins de recherches…tout redeviendra relativement comme avant.  
Il était un éclair. Il frapperait un grand coup…et ensuite il repartira, ayant fait ce qu'on attend de lui. Il ne partira pas sans sa meilleure amie cependant.

Jamais plus sans Hermione !

Car s'il était l'éclair qui pulvérise, elle était le tonnerre qui arrive peu après et fait fuir les malheureux qui ont eu la malheureuse idée de rester caché dans l'ombre. Et jamais un éclair ne frappe sans que le tonnerre ne le suive.  
Qui était-il pour faire défaut à cette tradition aussi vielle que la création du monde ?

Il serait éclair !

* * *

**

* * *

THE END ! **

**PS : Comme cet OS n'est ni un Slash, ni un rating M, j'imagine que je ne dois pas m'attendre à beaucoup de reviews…surtout pendant les vacs', mais j'apprécierais quand même ! Prouvez moi que les lectrices ne sont pas tous que des perverses ! **


End file.
